<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 18: Winter Walks by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151001">Day 18: Winter Walks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gallowglass (TV 1993), Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Light Angst, Manic Episode, Masks, Multi, Sleepless nights, Throuple, Walking, lots of coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m okay. I’ve had many sleepless nights before you were here too.” Bill says, grabbing Campbell’s arm, before it could hit him in the face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass)/William Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 18: Winter Walks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Campbell had been awake for hours, Joe had taken the majority of the shifts as Bill only had a few hours to sleep before going back to work again. “Joe, look. Joe.” Campbell pulls at the boy’s arm looking over to the window where snow was coming down. “Yeah, it’s snowing.” Joe tells him. “Like it has been for an hour.” He mutters, stretching as he sees Bill walk in. “We’re fine.” Joe says, looking at the man. “Campbell, can you see the snow?” He asks, moving over to the boy. “It’s snowing, look. Cold, cold, cold.” Campbell says, hitting his head with his hand. “It is going to be cold out there.” Bill sits down, moving the boy into his lap. “Bill you can sleep, you got in from work a few hours ago.” Joe tells him. “We’ve been okay.” Bill shushes him, Campbell turning to face him and playing with his shirt. “I’m okay. I’ve had many sleepless nights before you were here too.” Bill says, grabbing Campbell’s arm, before it could hit him in the face. Joe stops, getting up from the floor. “Did you want a coffee?” He asks, voice breaking a little as he tries to hold back tears. “Joe, why don’t you get some sleep?” Bill suggests, looking over. “I can make myself a coffee.” Joe shakes his head. “I can do it, I’m having one anyway.” Joe turns away from the pair so that he could make some coffee. “Does Campbell want a cocoa?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joe, can you come here.” Bill says, none of them have had any sleep, Joe snuck away to read for a little bit whilst Campbell was scribbling on a bit of paper in the corner. Joe sneaks his head around the corner, book still in hand. “We are going for a walk.” Bill says. “Get your coat on, can you grab the masks and Campbell’s lanyard.” Bill says, moving over to Campbell, 3 crayons had been lost to his scribbling. “Do you want to go out into the snow?” Bill asks, and Campbell nods. “Cold, cold, cold.” He says, hitting his hand against his head. “It’s okay, we’re going to put on our coats and gloves and masks.” Bill says, regretting it as the boy runs to the coat rack. “Coat, coat, coat.” He says, pulling at the fabric. “Put it on, I’ll go get mine.” Bill tells him, grabbing his own coat whilst Joe comes back with all the stuff. “No masks.” Campbell grumbles, grabbing Bill’s arm. “No one is going to be out, it’s 4am.” Joe says, handing Bill the masks. “Well we can take them just in case. Put your lanyard on though.” Bill says, a little more disorganised than usual. “Where are we going?” Joe asks, putting on his mask. “We are just going to go on a walk.” Bill tells them. “Well can you do it without me.” He sighs. “It can be like before I was around.” He crosses his arms, Campbell pulling at Bill’s arm. “Walk, walk, walk.” Campbell says, knocking at the door. “Joe, that’s not what I meant. Can we talk about this not when Campbell isn’t trying to pull my arm off.” Joe shrugs, following them out the door anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See this is nice.” Bill says, keeping a hold of Campbell’s hand as it was still a little dark. “Look over there.” Campbell says, manic episode seeming to be calming. “That’s a good idea. Joe, let’s go this way and watch the sun go up.” Bill looks over to Joe who was walking on his own a little further from the two of them. “Okay.” He says, moving over to the ledge that Campbell had found that looked onto the beach and the waves. Bill was sitting on the edge, whilst Campbell was sitting in his lap, head hidden in the man’s neck as he started to sob. “You’re okay.” Bill whispers, rubbing his back gently. “It’s tiring isn’t it?” Bill says, the boy nodding as he yawns. “Do you want to take a nap?” Campbell whines a little, closing his eyes as Joe comes to sit down next to them. “I’m a little tired too.” Joe says, resting his head on Bill’s other shoulder, looking off into the distance at the waves and the sun coming up. “I’m sorry about what I said. I wouldn’t want it to go back to just the two of us again. I know it seems like it’s all about Campbell sometimes but you’re just as important.” Bill explains, turning his head to kiss Joe and sliding his hand around his waist to pull him in. “It’ll always be the three of us, completely equal and loved all the same.” Bill adds, Joe turning his head as he starts to sob. “It’s okay.” Bill whispers, soothing him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>